1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data setter capable of setting data consisting of a plurality of binary data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a plurality of printed wiring boards to be mounted within an electronic equipment, there is a proposal, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-061009, for the purpose of reducing the number of parts by sharing the use of substrates, wherein a second substrate on which are mounted components in the circuit such as an audio-driver or a video driver in correspondence to the use of the respective receiving equipment and a first substrate on which are mounted the components in the circuit such as CPU (central processing unit) mounted on the second substrate common to the plurality of receiving devices having different uses are electrically connected to each other so that the first substrate is commoditized.
Also, in a set data storage section provided in the first substrate in relation to the above-mentioned CPU or others, the respective control data is set in the set data storage section of a control unit by a data setter having a data storage section as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-233275 (1999).